Episode 7454 (25th October 2010)
Plot Becky masquerades as Kylie in front of the social worker. Steve is forced to play along with the charade. Anna berates Eddie for stealing the flowers. Eddie hands the flowers to Julie explaining how he found them on the factory steps. Things get trickier for Steve and Becky when the social worker tells them that she'd like to a have a chat with Becky too. Becky lies saying that "Becky" has gone out for day. Ashley moans to Graeme and Tina about Claire's plan to move to France. David settles in at Audrey's house but it's clear he's deeply upset by his illness. He swears to Gail and Audrey he would never harm Graeme intentionally. Julie shows the flowers and the card to the factory girls. They wonder if it's a sick joke and if the flowers were left for Tony Gordon. Sally's convinced she can smell new paint in the kitchen. Sophie throws Sally off the scent, by saying Rosie left a bottle of nail varnish opened. Sophie's delighted when Molly calls in with baby Jack and Sally's distracted. Graeme and Tina help drunken Ashley out of the Rovers and let him stay at their flat when they realise that he's in no fit state to see Claire. Kevin comes home to find Molly and baby Jack with Sally and Sophie. He's unnerved by their presence and when Molly is on her way out he confronts her. Molly tells Kevin that he has to get used to it because he is Jack's godfather. Fiz shows the flowers and RIP card to John. John's unnerved but quickly covers. Steve's furious with Becky for lying to Social Services but Becky's adamant she had no choice and will do anything to prevent them taking Max away. Cast Regular cast *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden (Uncredited) *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Miriam - Debbie Chazen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room and dining area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky passes herself off as Kylie, only to learn it was not her half-sister the social worker wanted to meet; Graeme begins to doubt David's guilt; and John panics about the flowers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,580,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes